Messed Everything Up
by greyrooms
Summary: "I feel guilty as hell. There should've just been no question, you know? I should've just gone after her."..."He wasted three years of my goddamn life and was spiteful enough to not give a damn about me!" Post-breakup. Beck/Andre/Robbie, Jade/Tori/Cat.


**A/N:** Because everyone and their mother has to write a post-Worst Couple bade fic. ;) I actually imagined this as their post-breakup scene weeks ago, and I'm just writing it now that they're actually broken up and molded it a little to fit the episode. I kind of pictured it with hard cuts between the two scenes, to compare the parallel statements but didn't know how to do that in writing because it's more of a visual thing so I just wrote the both of them separate, I dunno. It's not so good- but I'm putting my thoughts on the episode at the bottom, because I have a lot to say that no one wants to read up top.

* * *

><p>She should've known he wouldn't have gone after her. She feels pretty stupid for expecting it in the first place.<p>

But she pauses anyway, waits a few more moments. Where the hell was he? Was he like her, hand placed on the doorknob, hesitating, or was he already playing cards with his friends? Had he already moved on, was he kissing Tori?

Some unknown force takes over her, ordering her to walk away. If he opened that door, she couldn't be there. He had waited too long.

But damnit, she would be willing to wait there forever if she had to. _Anything_ to fix this.

It's the same force that makes her walk away, that starts her car, back up out of the driveway, and drive to Beck's RV. Just to collect her things.

She wants to kick the damn door open, but no, she actually uses her key for once and unlocks it slowly.

Turns on the lights.

Some things are hers, a lot of things are his, but everything is _theirs_ and for a second she doesn't know where to start.

She just wants to smash everything. But she doesn't. She can't let him know she's upset.

So she quietly takes her scissors from a drawer. Her books she's left.

She thinks about taking the photos out of their frames, taking them home and burning them in a trash can. She'll leave that up to him. She can only bear to look at the corners. She's sure he'll burn them first chance he gets, anyway, he'll probably have Tori over right after they play their stupid card game.

She carelessly throws her things into the trunk of her car, before taking one last look over to make sure everything is just as it was, and locks the door gently.

_Gently. _If only she had been a little bit more gentle with him sometimes, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

She drives home, pushing the irrational thoughts to drive off a goddamn bridge to the back of her mind, because it's so _pathetic_ of her to even think of that as an option.

She enters her room, locks the door behind her. Pauses for a moment. Everything there reminds her of him, too. But here… here she can smash things. So she does- photos of the two of them in frames are thrown to the hardwood floor, glass shattering. Drawers with his clothes are emptied and overturned. She takes a hammer to a stupid mix tape he made her.

And for some reason, she doesn't feel any better.

* * *

><p>Beck's face falls when he turns on the light in his RV. It looks just the slightest bit neater, he feels just the slightest bit emptier, and he thinks maybe it's just because she's not there with him until he realizes all her things are gone. He wishes that she hadn't done that- he wanted just one last moment, the two of them, alone, in his RV. With a conversation, some closure, or even just a <em>goodbye<em>, anything else ringing in his ears besides _"ten" _and the sound of her car engine. She left the photos but he can't seem to put them away just yet, he sighs and falls rather miserably onto his bed.

Outside in the driveway, Andre sighs, and gives an unspeaking look to Robbie, who's just moved to the passenger seat of Andre's car after dropping Beck off. An eyebrow-raising look and a nod towards the RV that says _we should go in there._

Robbie trails behind apprehensively as Andre walks in.

Beck's lying spread-eagled on his bed, staring at the ceiling, his face showing no signs of any emotion at all.

"How ya doin', man?" Andre finally asks as he and Robbie sit on the floor against the opposite wall. Beck's eyes dart towards them for a second.

"Been better." His voice is flat and tired.

"Yeah, well…" Andre's voice trails off. He's not exactly making this very easy for any of them.

Beck starts, "I know the last few weeks have been lousy-"

"Yeah, they have." Robbie cuts in. Andre gives him a threatening look.

"-Between me and Jade, but… I'll never stop loving her. And I feel guilty as hell. There should've just been no question, you know? I should've just gone after her. I've been awful to her... She's pretty amazing, you know? Just for even… for even putting up with me this long. She's just… so amazing. I love her… so much."

There's a long, silent pause, Andre and Robbie comprehending what he's saying. They just broke up and he's talking about how amazing she is.

"…You really mean that, man?" Andre says, staring at his shoes and then looking up to Beck for his reaction.

"…Yeah." he says softly, finally looking towards his friends, "And I messed everything up."

* * *

><p>"I think we should go over there, I feel really bad." Tori says to Cat as they pick up the last of the poker chips after everyone's left.<p>

"Kaykay." Cat replies softly, the corners of her mouth turning up in a fake smile. Beck had been silent all night- even left without saying goodbye- but it was Jade they were more worried about, after she ignored several text messages.

So Tori drives to Jade's house, her mother lets them inside and sends them up to Jade's room.

So they go up the stairs, Tori takes a deep breath and Cat nervously knocks on the door before letting themselves both inside.

Jade's sitting on her bed, her face buried in her hands before she snaps, "God, Mom, I said _go away_-" she looks up, "Oh. It's you."

"Hi." Cat chirps in a faked happiness, Tori examines Jade's unkempt room.

"What… uhh… happened in here?"

"Nothing, it's always like this."

"No it's not, Jade, your room is usually-"

"Shut _up_, Cat."

"Well, we just thought that you'd be sad, because of-…"

"What, you expected to come over here and I'd be crying, listening to droopy music, and gazing out the window at the rain?"

"Look, we just wanted to come over here and see if we could help…"

Jade's eyes widened in anger, and Tori recoiled. She hated Tori for that- she always wanted to _help_. She had a natural talent for messing things up- and then fixing them. But she didn't break this. This wasn't hers to fix. And as much as Jade wanted to throw this weight on her chest onto Tori, or even Cat, she just couldn't. Beck was the only one who could help, who could _fix_ this, although she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

Jade thinks about telling her off, throwing the two of them out, but channels what little energy she has left into another direction. She stands up, folds her arms over her chest, paces around her messy room as her voice raises.

"You think I should be _torn up_ about this? You think I should be _distraught_? Well I'm not. Beck can just go to Hell for all I care. He wasted three years of my goddamn life and was spiteful enough to not give a _damn_ about me! He's terrible. I hate him, _god_, I hate him so much…"

Cat and Tori sit wide-eyed on Jade's bed, looking like they'd just been scolded.

"You don't really mean that, do you, Jade?" Cat finally speaks quietly, her voice sounding frightened.

Jade shrugs, her anger subsiding, and her arms fall down by her sides. She's too tired to keep up with the act anymore.

"No, I don't..." she and responds softly, sits between the two of them and sighs, "And I messed everything up."

* * *

><p>Okay, my thoughts about The Worst Couple. Beck is just a <em>dick. <em>Acting like that with nothing influencing him except simply being annoyed by her- drives me nuts. He was just so mean to her, it's almost making me NOT ship them, and honestly, I think it'll probably take a lot more than an interrupting kiss to put his character back in my good books. Since when has he _ever_ thought her honest bluntness was obnoxious? Since when had they ever had "screaming matches"? It just came out of nowhere. I understand part of it is Jade's fault, that she could be mean to him just as much as he was, but she gets jealous because she's insecure, and he can't seem to understand that and holds it against her?

Of course, though, I want to see who they are when they're apart. But I have a feeling they're going to stick Beck with a girl and make him a womanizer with the same emotionless grey face that he had (honestly, this is the most dramatic thing that's ever happened to him and he says "LET'S PLAY CARDS"- how much more emotion are we going to get from him when he's away from Jade?) and Jade will become Tori's bosom buddy and I'm sorry for saying this but I just don't need any more Jori.


End file.
